


Out of Spite

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Bargaining, Coffee Shops, Desire, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hostage Situations, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, The Avengers are Not Amused, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Loki’s attacks are never dangerous– he’s more of a nuisance who spends his time making the Avengers run around in circles as they try to keep up, treating their attempts to catch him as little more than a game.Tony thinks it’s hilarious. But the other Avengers don’t quite agree.





	Out of Spite

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**— _“I immediately regret this decision.”_

Simply put, Loki was a Nuisance™. In fact, Bruce had suggested making that Loki’s official designation in his file, since he could no longer be truly classified as a ‘Villain’ when his ‘attacks’ had long since turned into petty pranks. He never hurt anyone, but he caused a lot of confusion, cost the Avengers a lot of time, and never failed to somehow embarrass them before the day was up. Even on the times that they managed to catch him, they were never able to hold him for long, and he always made sure that there were cameras readily available to capture the look of resigned disappointment on the Avengers’ faces when he inevitably escaped.

Loki treated the Avengers like a game, and they were forced to play along.

Tony thought it was hilarious with a kind of increasing admiration that bordered on fondness– the other Avengers did not agree.

Rather unfortunately, though, it seemed that having a sense of humour was _exactly the same_ as waving his hand around in the air and volunteering as a sacrificial pig, because it was this difference of opinion that had Tony being voted to serve as _bait_.

And, you know. He probably would have gone along with it, if it had been his own idea. But because of the smug grin that had decorated Natasha’s lips when she had made the suggestion, Tony decided that there was _no way in hell_ this was going to end in Loki’s capture. And he wasn’t even ashamed to admit to himself that his attitude was born entirely out of spite.

So, when he was sent out into the world completely defenceless and wearing nothing but a three-piece Tom Ford and an expensive but completely _useless_ wristwatch, he already had half a plan forming in his mind.

He wasn’t really sure what to do to kick start the plan into action, though– because how does one attract the attention of a mischief god? His only instructions from the team were along the lines of ‘we don’t care what you do, just for the love of god find a way to make him _stop_.’ So, of course, Tony knew exactly what he _wouldn’t_ do, but other than that… hmm.

Perhaps there was a chance that a mischief god might be drawn to, oh, you know– mischief?

_Worth a shot. _

Tony knew that he was one of the most recognisable faces in the city, even more so now that he was an Avenger than before. So when he stuck a video on his Instagram story announcing that he was going to be sitting in a small café not too far from the United Nations HQ and would buy a free coffee for every single person who asked, he knew that it was going to create a little bit of a reaction.

He did feel a _bit_ sorry for the staff at the café, though– the moment he entered some five minutes after posting the story they all went completely _pale_, not a one amongst them pulling on a game face– at least, not until the swarms began to pour through the door. Then – and also after Tony waved an incredibly hefty tip under their noses and promised more should they manage to get through the trauma – they rolled up their metaphorical sleeves and began making coffees like there was no tomorrow.

And maybe, you might think that Tony was exaggerating– but, no, there was _definitely _a _swarm_.

It was rather ridiculous, actually– after all, he was only standing beside the counter, waving them all in and signing a few autographs. The number on the till was racking up and up and up, but that was nothing, really.

When the first reporter showed up about half an hour into the event, Tony felt a surge of triumph curl through his chest.

Though of course, she was only the middle man, and it was hard not to get annoyed within the first two minutes of her being there. But she only asked him the normal questions, to which he used the tried and true strategy of simply firing back questions of his own.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”

“Is this just a publicity stunt?”

“Nothing’s ever _just_ anything, don’t you think?”

“Don’t you think there’s a _better_ _cause_ that you could donate that money to?”

“Is there a better cause than providing caffeine to tired people?”

It was frustrating, but after a while she finally reached the line of questioning that Tony had been waiting for.

“This has turned into a bit of a circus,” the reporter commented. “Were you planning on this much chaos when you first made your announcement?”

_Yes. _

“It is a bit of a mess,” Tony agreed– and the reporter appeared surprised that he hadn’t thrown another question in her direction. “Honestly, the only thing that would make this even _more chaotic_ would be if a villain showed up, like… Doctor Doom, or the Batroc the Leaper. You know, a _real_ villain.”

If the reporter was confused by his answer, she didn’t show it, and merely continued with her line of questioning. Her reasoning for the hurry was obvious– there were other reporters beginning to show up outside. She would be lucky, though– her segment was streamed live, and the other reporters would not have a chance to get in, because—

It was less than a minute later that Tony saw something shimmer green out of the corner of his eye—

And then, the screaming started.

Among the shrieks and the yells was pandemonium, and a bottleneck formed at the door as the too many patrons all sprinted to leave as quickly as they could. The staff were out the back door in an instant and the reporter was gone, shoving her way toward the exit and leaving the camera man to try and shift his equipment through the swarm by himself.

Oops. Well, hopefully no one got hurt. Tony maybe should have planned that a little better.

Ah well, too late now.

“Stark,” Loki growled as he gracefully jumped down from the table he had appeared on top of. “You wanted me here.”

“And you’re not slow on the uptake,” Tony commented, turning and leaning against the counter, hiding the triumphant smirk that threatened to tug at his lips as he realised that he had managed to lure Loki in, and it had only cost a couple hundred coffees and the better part of an hour. Easy.

It was almost as if the other Avengers hadn’t even been trying.

(Although, if he’d known it would be this simple, perhaps he would have tried it earlier himself.)

Loki tilted his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Why?”

“The Avengers sent me as bait,” Tony said simply, and Loki took an immediate step back– though Tony was glad to see that he didn’t appear to be leaving immediately. 

“If this is some kind of ambush—”

“Do I _look_ like I’m offering myself as bait?” Tony asked, spreading his hands with a snort. “No. I’m offering myself as an _ally_.”

Loki’s gaze was running over Tony appreciatively, but then… Tony thought he might have been doing that _before_ Tony said the word ‘ally’, since it was on that final word that his eyes snapped up to meet Tony’s, his brows raised somewhat amusedly.

“Why would I want _you_ as my ally, Stark?”

Some might have lost hope at that, because usually such a question would be laced with dismissal and sarcasm. But from Loki’s smirk and the spark in his eye, Tony could tell that this was not a rejection– it was a _challenge_.

And Tony’s lips curled into a smirk with enough mischief in it to match Loki’s, rising to that challenge without a moment’s thought.

“Because I’m a genius, obviously,” Tony drawled. “And because I admit I’m a little pissed that my so-called team voted for me to be the _bait_. So, what do you say? Want to teach them a lesson with me?”

“I am not entirely interested in teaching the Avengers anything, to be honest,” Loki replied. “It sounds exhausting.”

“Usually, yeah,” Tony agreed. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Because they exhaust you?”

“Because you’re so much more fun to talk to, obviously.”

Loki’s smirk flickered into a _smile_, though only for a short moment. “Of course I am,” he said haughtily. “If I lived my life as they do, I likely would have died from boredom years ago. I’m not surprised that you tried to cause an international crisis by providing free caffeine.”

Did… did Loki just compliment Tony’s plan?

“You know what, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked with half a laugh. “You’re really not half bad.”

“Neither are you, Stark,” Loki replied, once more considering Tony with interest.

“Oh, please,” Tony said. “I think we’re on first name terms by now.”

“Anthony, then,” Loki said, just like the little _shit_ that he was.

“You can call me that _if_ you agree to work with me,” Tony allowed. “Take it or leave it.”

Loki snorted. “If we do this,” he said, “You are going to have to guarantee that you’re not going to allow the Avengers to capture me.”

“Fine,” Tony said. “But then you’re not allowed to actually hurt any of them, okay?”

“Very well,” Loki allowed. “But in that case, we shall be using _my_ plan.”

Tony arched a brow as he prompted, “And, the plan is?”

“Hmm,” Loki considered, his eyes flashing. “No, I think not. I have given you my terms, Anthony. Do you agree?”

And Tony _knew_ that it was a bad idea, but that smirk was just so _enticing_.

“I am so going to regret this,” Tony muttered, raising his head to the ceiling and closing his eyes for a moment before bringing his gaze back to Loki. He jabbed a finger at him pointedly as he said, “Okay, _fine_. Just for this once, I’ll follow along with your plan, whatever it may be. This had better not end with me being covered in slime or something.”

“_Excellent_,” Loki said instantly, his smirk widening wolfishly– and then he raised his hand and twisted his fingers through the air, pulling a _very_ recognisable and _slightly_ worrying item out of thin air. “Then let us summon the Avengers, and begin.”

“Yup, I was right, I immediately regret this decision,” said Tony– through if he was being honest, he was eying the knife more out of curiosity than fear. Then he put his hand over his heart and exclaimed– “Oh powerful Loki, please don’t kill me! That would really suck.”

“Why ever would I do that?” Loki drawled, taking a step closer, his knife gleaming in the mid-morning sunlight that streamed through the windows of the coffee shop. “I think we’re about to have a lot of fun.”

—

The video was posted to Tony’s Instagram once again, a short little thing which showed him with a blade to his throat, the knife held by someone wearing a very distinctive leather coat trimmed in emerald green.

The front of the coffee shop in the background was more than enough identification of a location, and with Loki’s seiðr holding the phone in the air in front of them, Tony had grinned wide and delivered his message.

“He took the bait,” Tony said brightly. “Come and get me, guys!”

Loki had admonished him as he posted the video, because apparently, he sounded way too happy and chipper for a kidnappee.

Whatever.

“If you want me on my knees and begging, you’re going to have to at least buy me a drink first,” Tony told him.

Loki’s smile showed far too many teeth, and there was a spark in his eye that betrayed his excitement.

Really, it was rather unfortunate that it didn’t take long for the rest of the Avengers to show up– because Tony found himself honestly enjoying the conversation with Loki. He had always liked talking to Loki, actually, even from the other side of the battlefield. After all, the guy was hilarious to a level that none of the others seemed to _get_, and as they waited for a response to the video, he and Loki often found themselves exchanging amused smiles almost as often as quips.

But then… the moment they heard the engine of the quinjet, Loki grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him close, Tony’s back to Loki’s chest. One of Loki’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist, pressing the full length of their bodies flush together. His chin came to rest on Tony’s shoulder, and Tony shivered as he felt the whisper of Loki’s cool breath over his ear.

Most of the Avengers charged from the quinjet before it had even touched down, with Natasha following once she had landed it properly. They all wore unimpressed and angry expressions, snarls decorating their lips and rage glowing in their eyes– though they stopped a good fifteen yards away, not daring to come any closer when Loki had his dagger held to Tony’s throat.

“Loki,” Steve said firmly, his shield at the ready. “Let him go.”

“It might be fun to see you try and make me,” Loki said pleasantly– and once again, Tony could hear the challenge, the _desire_ for this to turn into something chaotic dancing through his tone. And as he heard it, Tony had to fight to keep the smile from his lips.

As it was Tony could already see Natasha running her eyes over the way they were standing, her ever vigilant gaze and her sharp mind analysing the fact that Tony wasn’t fighting, wasn’t struggling in the slightest– that he was almost _leaning_ _into_ Loki’s hold.

And, okay, so Tony probably should have done something about that, but he just felt completely _relaxed_. He knew that he shouldn’t– because for all he knew, Loki was about to double cross him, had layered this plan with manipulations of his own to finally get one over the Avengers. And yet, somehow – for some reason that Tony couldn’t quite name – he _knew_ that Loki wasn’t going to hurt him. It went beyond their simple verbal agreement, because they had both known that their ‘deal’ was something that either of them could break without any consequence other than a hit to their pride. And yet… even though it was _Loki_, the guy who was literally legendary for his ability to lie and manipulate, Tony somehow felt able to trust his word.

Perhaps it was the soft way that Loki smiled, or the delighted excitement that had entered his gaze at the thought of such a harmless prank. Perhaps it was the way he had shown up at that coffee shop just because Tony had– well, he hadn’t _asked_, but he might as well have. Loki had known that Tony was taunting him and yet he had arrived anyway, despite the fact that there was a possibility of it being an ambush.

Perhaps… there was another reason for Loki turning up. Perhaps he had just wanted to talk to Tony as much as Tony had wanted to talk to him.

“Tony, what the hell happened?” Clint asked sharply, his bow held tight in his hands– though Tony knew that even Clint wouldn’t risk shooting with Tony so close. Loki had proven time and time again that he was fast enough to catch one of Clint’s arrows– all he would have to do would be to tug Tony to the side, and even Clint’s perfect aim wouldn’t be of any help. Not that Loki would do that, of course. Tony _knew_ that, and it meant that he was still relaxed as he answered the question.

“He caught me when I was handing out those free coffees,” Tony said. “The price of being a good Samaritan, am I right?”

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki said, his voice low and the feel of his lips touching Tony’s ear sending a spark right down Tony’s spine. “I don’t think you’ve ever been _good_ in your life.”

“I could be, if I wanted to,” Tony replied lowly, turning his head slightly so that he would _see_ the flash of Loki’s bright green eyes. “You know, I’m pretty sure that I could be anything you wanted.”

“Anything?” Loki asked. “And what if I wanted you to be _mine?_”

Tony felt a shiver over his skin, half sure that Loki was joking, but… half wondering what would happen if he responded to it.

And they were so close, now– Tony could turn his head only another fraction of an inch and their cheeks would be pressed together. A fraction of an inch _more_ and he could touch his lips to smooth skin. Loki’s hand on his stomach was bringing him closer still, drawing Tony so tight against Loki’s body that there was not a whisper of air between them.

“Is anyone _else_ seeing this?” Clint asked loudly, though even that didn’t quite manage to cut through the moment.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to notice,” Natasha replied, while Thor cautiously asked—

“Tony, has my brother enchanted you?”

“I think so,” Tony replied absently, his head leaning back on Loki’s shoulder now, his lips so close to the line of Loki’s jaw, their eyes locked and the rest of the world beginning to melt away.

“He’s fine,” said… someone. Steve, maybe? Tony didn’t really care, not with the way that Loki’s thumb was beginning to stroke Tony’s stomach, the knife vanishing to nothing as his other arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulders. It almost seemed like Loki hadn’t noticed that he’d done it, just as lost in the moment as Tony was.

“Are you sure?”

“He wouldn’t say he was enchanted if that was the _truth_.”

“This _is_ Loki we’re talking about—”

“I do not think my brother would do this on purpose. Look at them– if Tony is enchanted, then Loki is as well.”

“He does look rather distracted—”

“Guys, why aren’t we using this? The plan worked, let’s take him.”

_That_, at least, broke through Tony’s haze, and he turned his head to shoot the Avengers a glare.

“Hey,” he said. “Leave him alone.”

“Whose side are you _on?”_ Clint asked incredulously.

Tony glanced between them– at the way that the Avengers’ weapons were all aimed in his direction, and then down to where Loki’s arms were still wrapped around him.

“Do I really have to answer that?”

“_Tony_,” Steve groaned. “Really?”

“Hey,” Tony complained. “_You’re_ the one who wanted me to be bait. I got him here, so I think I did a pretty good job on my end. The rest of the fuck up is _your_ fault.”

“How is this _our_ fault?” Clint spluttered. “You’re really going to—”

“He is going to come with me,” Loki interrupted, taking a small step back and pulling Tony with him as he did so, though the movement seemed more possessive than defensive.

“I am?” Tony asked, arching a brow and glancing back to the god who was _still_ curled around him, holding him close. If Loki was still trying to go for the _Evil Villain kidnapping the Poor, Defenceless Hero that his team heartlessly sent out as Bait™ _plan, then he was probably going about it the wrong way.

“Yes, you _are_,” Loki drawled. “Shall we go and get that drink?”

Tony could have told him that in order to sound more nefarious, Loki probably shouldn’t have phrased that as a question. But then, they had done an awful lot that they probably shouldn’t have if they wanted their plan to succeed– and… there had been almost something tentative in Loki’s gaze despite the tone of voice.

He really did only want to continue this if he was certain it was something _Tony_ _wanted_– and at that, Tony couldn’t help but flash a fierce grin.

“Yes,” he said, ignoring the Avengers’ indignant splutters. “I think we shall.”

When Tony felt something warm wrap over his skin, he knew what it must be, and he let his eyes fall closed as Loki’s seiðr pulled them through space. It was a strange feeling, but an incredible one– and Tony knew that he was going to have to pick it apart and ply Loki with questions at the very first opportunity he had.

But… that could wait until later.

When Tony opened his eyes, he had expected to see some upscale bar perhaps, something that matched Loki’s princely tastes without being overly tacky. But, instead, they appeared in Tony’s penthouse.

It was both a bit of a surprise, and yet… not. Because even though it put Tony at a bit of an advantage, it spoke volumes that Loki was willing to bring them to this place– but it also meant that for the first time, they could finally have a bit of privacy.

Loki seemed to notice the question in his gaze.

“You did offer me a drink here once before,” he explained. “I thought it was time that you upheld it.”

“So you actually _do_ want a drink?” Tony asked, not having expected—

“Well, you did say that a drink would be required before you knelt for me, Anthony,” Loki replied, his smile _wicked_—

_Oh, fuck yes._

Tony turned then, not caring that Loki had to move his hands for him to do so because it meant that he could hook his arms around the back of Loki’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. Their lips clashed together almost frantically at first, burning with a fervour built up over too long pressed together, compounded by too many long stares and grins across the battlefield. It was a pent-up passion that neither had been willing to acknowledge until it was well within their grasp, and the moment it was– oh, they held on as tightly as they could.

Loki’s hands were on the small of Tony’s back now, and they slid under his shirt without a moment’s hesitation, causing Tony to press in closer still. His own hands splayed over Loki’s shoulder blades before raking down Loki’s sides and under the lapels of his coat, his thumbs hooking around the top of Loki’s pants. He used that grip to pull their hips together and they both groaned as they felt each other’s interest in going as far as this would take them.

They didn’t end up having that drink in the end, but they did claim something far better, coming together in a clash of bodies and the ardent movements of something finally found. And after, when they lay still entangled on Tony’s bed, the sheets long since shoved to the floor– Tony felt that he could spend forever with Loki and never be at risk of growing bored.

“I don’t think that I can fight you anymore,” Loki whispered, turning his head where it rested on Tony’s shoulder to brush a kiss over his bare skin.

Tony smiled. “Neither can I.”

It was _almost_ perfect, save for one small issue– small enough that it would have been insignificant, except for the fact that Tony was stubborn enough to still feel obligated to hold on to his spite.

“Goddamnit,” Tony groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow in annoyance.

“What is it?” Loki asked, glancing up in concern.

“The other Avengers told me to get you stop being a nuisance in any way that I could,” Tony replied. “This means I did exactly what they wanted me to do, anyway.”

Loki’s lips pressed together for a moment as if he were holding in a laugh, but then he propped himself up on an elbow so that he could lean in to bring their lips together. And when he pulled away, his smirk had returned in full force.

“Whoever said that I was going to stop being a nuisance for _them?”_ Loki asked. “You swore that you would be my ally, did you not?”

Already forming an idea as to where this was going and absolutely _loving_ it, Tony raised his hand to thread his fingers through Loki’s hair, smiling as Loki closed his eyes and almost purred at the touch.

“I suppose I did,” Tony whispered.

Loki hummed, and caught Tony’s gaze once more, though the soft contentment did not leave his expression. “Then… what do you think about the possibility of us working together in the future?” he asked. “Not always as an Avenger, but not always as a villain, either.”

“A little bit of both,” Tony hummed. “I think that sounds perfect.”

And when Loki leaned down close enough for their noses to brush, Tony pulled him in for a long, slow kiss– sealing not only their agreement, but a partnership which would last for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Update– **jaxonkreide** has done some amazing art for this fic, you can find it on tumblr [here!](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/188111829194/day-3-bait-fanart-for-quietlyapocalyptics-fic)


End file.
